Really? Is that you?
by madokahagane123
Summary: Nile finds and old friend, who comes to visit him in the country of Egypt,Soons he falls for this friend. But what happens? NilexMadoka maybe some kyomado too.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, so this is a nilexmadoka fanfic. It recieved the most votes,hope you enjoy!**

Nile woke-up according to his routine right after sunset and, he had a special...or a fishy sort of feeling about this day.

He groaned and shielded his eyes from the rising sun in the eastern horizon.

"I cant believe it! Another weekend!" He said as he got up from his bed and stared at the 'bazaars'(1) of the land of the pharoahs ,Egypt.

Nile stepped into his slippers and and groggily went towards the bathroom. The emerald-eyed blader took a quick shower and went into the kitchen of his little house, the size of a drawing room in a made himself breakfast and stared at the picture frame of his parents who died because of cancer a few years ago. Nile sighed and continued with is breakfast.

_**XXX**_

It was late afternoon that he decided roam around the bazaar a bit.

The multi-haired teen bupmed against something, and when he looked down, Nile saw a fimiliar figure.

**(1) Bazaar is an Arabic word which means "markets"**

**I know its short. I promise the rest of the chapters will be long. I decided to leave you guys with a cliffhanger, review your guesses! And another important thing, that is, you may be familiar with my fanfic "together Forever" Yes, it's about to be deleted in five days because of some reasons. Don't worry,! I will do a fanfic in exchange to that one! So stay tuned until next week for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm here with the second chapter! How waz your weekend? :-) OR :-( ?**

**Hopefully - :-). Okay enough with this, and special thanks to**

**BlackCatNeko999**

**Andromeda105**

**Kingdom's Qoathkeeper**

**Mysterious Guest (guest)**

**CHapter 2 : Really? is that you?**

Nile stared at the feminine figure sprawled on the ground. His eyes wide with excitement and shock.

"Is that really you?" He managed to ask.

"Ouch! Yes, will you please help me up now?" The brunette said with a hint of annoyance and fluster in her voice.

"Yes" Nile blushed and helped her egyptian boy found himself looking fixedly at a young beautiful woman, with pale creamy skin and soft cheeks like roses, and cerulean eyes like the ocean and the beautiful sky above, hair soft as clouds. He inhaled the sweet scent enjoying every moment, that he got distracted by her honeyed voice floating in his ears,

" Should we go to a cafe or some other place perhaps, a park?" Madoka asked.

"Yeah sure, I think a cafe will be better"

**XXX**

"So Madoka why did you come to Egypt? I was very surprised to see you since I get very less visitors!" Nile chuckled.

Madoka tilted the cup of tea in her hands and spoke " My father sent me here, there is some bey in Egypt, which has immense power, " Madoka's expressions darkened "It is said that even the power of this universe combined has no match for that bey, my father has sent some other people to look for the bey, my job is to supervise them!" Madoka tilted her head and smiled.

"Oh" Thats what Nile could think of in a response, suddnely his mind clicked, "does that mean you can spend more time with me?"

"Yes, certainly!" Madoka said.

Nile payed the bill and and led the mechanic to his little house. They talked alot , it was late at night and suddenly a clock started to chime.

"Oh my! It's 12 O'clock!I didn't realise it was soo late!" Madoka screamed.

"Yeah, but why are you yelling?" Nile asked.

" Nile! I had to reach the hotel with all the others my father sent, it's too late! Now what am I gonna do?" Madoka whined.

"It doesn't matter, if you need a place to stay at, you're welcome at mine" Nile tried to assure the aghast girl.

"Thanks" She said smiling weakly.

"I'll show you your room,dont worry, when you've got a friend like me, there's no tension!" Nile laughed loudly to make the atmosphere better, Madoka started laughing too.

Nile walked around his little house, holding a candle as it was dark, with Madoka following close behind.

Nile opened a door which opened with a creaaak.

"It sure is silent, and creepy and scary here" Madoka whispered as if someone was voice echoed in the room.

"Yes, this used to be my parents room, since they died it had gone quiet." Nile said raising his voice against the sudden whistle of the wind. Madoka shivered.

"Is there any window open?" She asked.

"No, all the windows are closed." Nile suggested looking around.

Madokas eyes widened "T-the wind, where did it came from?"She stamered.

"Well I did hear a Hisss, but I thought it was from the wind, now that you mentioned all the windows are closed where did the hissssssss came from? I'm sure it wasn't the wind," Nile stated bewildered.

"I felt breathing on my neck but I thought it was the wind too!" Madoka said and turned around -

A shadow leapt .

The sapphire eyes girl jumped and screamed.

"What?!" Nile turned around too and saw nothing "What happned?"

Madoka grabbed Nile's hand and started squeezing it.

Nile blush beet red, but Madoka was so busy in diagnosing what happened, she didn't even noticed.

He felt his ears burn. _Why didn't I feel like this with any other girl?_ He asked himself _'am I really falling for her?' _

**Here ends the second you guys like it? or not? I worked hard on this one. Another cliff hanger, who was the shadow the leapt? XD!**

**K so review! Until next time Hey I didn't read it so please ignore if there are some mistakes!**

**~niu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back again with another chapter! Some Important things about Kyoya I wanted to tell you.**

**Hey. all of you you guys have been wondering where did Kyoya get his scars from? Right. Heres the answer!**

**In manga kyoya saved his little brother kakeru from some sharp objects , but they hit him. Those sharp objects where, one of those you know ninjas throw at eachother.**

**On with the third chapter!**

Nile stared blankly in darkness where Madoka pointed.

"It's gone!" She whispered, even then there was a hint of cowardness in her vioce.

Nile & Madoka felt a hand on thier shoulders,

Madoka screamed again this time loud enough to make you deaf!

"Relax,relax! No big deal, its just me, kyoya" Came a raspy voice.

Madoka's eye twitched, and she turned around looking angry as ever facing kyoya with a What-did-I-do ? look on his face.

"Kyoya.." Nile growled.

"Hey, I told you guys, to Relax! It's just me! you guys seem like you're ready to pounce on me!" The greenette said shrieking with laughter "you should have seen the looks on your faces though!" He added.

Madoka was fuming.

"By the way what are you doing here?" Madoka asked suddenly.

"Me, Nile is such an Idiot! You know Nile called me in his house at twelve and he forgot, when I came to know you came here I decided to have a little fun" Kyoya said and shrugged his shoulders.

"'A little fun'? That doesn't seem like you at all kyoya. You've changed, I mean umm... after all those years you're not boring anymore" Madoka said deciding whether she said something wrong or not.

"Boring? Hey first of all in bey metal city I had no one MY type to hangout with, two, you call me boring? What about those 'reading is fun' clubs you held for Kenta and Ginga?Weren't those boring?" Kyoya stated satisfied with his explanation.

Madoka scrached her head, "haha, I guess you're right, hehe" She luaghed nervously.

"Hmm, lets do something I'm bored, I don't think anyone's sleepy yet." Nile said.

"Yeah , just what I was thinking, and by the what are YOU doing here?" Kyoya pointed to Madoka.

"Oh it's a loooong story" Madoka rolled her eyes.

"Then I dont wanna hear it!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The trio walked along on the sandy desert, wind fiercely whistling, a cresent moon above thier heads.

The three walked in silence , the brunette in the middle brushing away strands of hair from her face, Nile and Kyoya by her side lost in deep thoughts.

'I don't believe it. I'm falling for her. I have a crush, why do I feel so fluttery around her? That has never happened before. Madoka is not mine, wait what? What am I thinking?' Nile thought blushing.

Kyoya looked at Nile from the corner of his eyes. He knew what Nile was thinking, he also noticed that Nile was blushing. The scarred faced boy smirked and sighed. 'after all finally Nile's growing up' Kyoya chuckled at his thoughts.

"Whats so funny?" Madoka enquired curiously.

"Old memories" Kyoya lied.

Madoka raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Madoka went to sleep tired after the long meaningless walk,leaving Kyoya and Nile in the corridor.

"Hey why dont you admit it?" Kyoya whispered to Nile as if telling a secret.

Nile shot him a confused look "What?"

"Tell her,go on buddy" Kyoya smirked.

'shit he knows,he'd force me to it'\

**How was it? Yay or Nay? What do you think will Nile do in the next chapter? R & R!**

**~Niu**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for the long wait guys. I'm busy thses days, you know, exams are back. I'm frustrated. Mama doesn't let me use the computer or laptop much and I've got my nose in school books.**

Madoka went to sleep tired after the long meaningless walk,leaving Kyoya and Nile in the corridor.

"Hey why don't you admit it?" Kyoya whispered to Nile as if telling a secret.

Nile shot him a confused look "What?"

"Tell her,go on buddy" Kyoya smirked.

'shit he knows,he'd force me to it' Nile gritted his teeth.

"Tell her what?" Nile raised an eyebrow.

Kyoya hit Nile on the back and said " you can't hide anything from me! I know you like her admit it. It's not a crime."

"Kyoya I didn't know you were this girly. Go get some sleep, I think you're too much tired, or you're drunk." Nile spoke.

"Okay, if you say so." Kyoya snorted.

Nile shut his bedroom door and plopped face down on his bed.

He bit his lip.

"What am I gonna do? Kyoya knows and since then he's acting real weird. Seriously how can he be so girly?" Nile muttered to himself.

Nile sighed and closed his eyes.

The Egyptian boy woke-up dazed, rubbing his eyes furiously.

'_Well at least Madoka will be gone today and kyoya will have nothing to tease me about_' He thought.

Nile got to the kitchen.

Madoka was cooking the breakfast and kyoya was nowhere to be seen... Good.

"Hi, Madoka" Nile smiled casually, Madoka smiled back.

"So, the plan for today?" He inquired.

"Hmm, I'm free again, we can hang out again if you want to." The mechanic replied.

" Yeah go to the museum maybe, or anything else if you want to?" The dual haired boy said.

"I love to listen to songs, I got my I pod, do you like songs?" Madoka asked.

" Yeah sure, but what if we combine the experience, I mean go to the museum AND listen to songs? " Nile smile waiting for an answer.

"That would be lovely!"

* * *

The duo went to the museum talking all the way and laughing over every silly thing.

Finally they reached the museum but wait,

"Um, the sign on the door reads 'closed'" Madoka said looking at Nile unsure if what to do next.

Nile sat on the stairs and patted the floor beside him.

Madoka raised an eyebrow and sat next to him.

"What are your hobbies?" Nile asked.

" I,- I guess I mostly like talking to myself, and um, writing lets say,"

Nile nodded " Good, I'm kinda bored"

"Hey do you know how to write Chinese?" Madoka faced Nile.

"No, why?" Nile said showing interest. "Would you like to learn to write Chinese?" Madoka asked.

"Yeah sure, lets go to the park!"

_**At The Park**_

"No-no! you take the line down until it, oh, - no, wait you're doing horribly wrong Nile!" Madoka tried to get Nile to write "friendship" in Chinese.

The Egyptian boy frowned.

Madoka held Nile's hand and corrected the Chinese lettering. Nile blushing awkwardly, and tried to hide his face from Madoka who was busy looking at the piece of work in front of her.

"Better," She smiled. "Yeah!" Nile replied, though he could not decipher the 'mystic' lettering in front of him. "Why not we try some thing else? Uh- this is starting to get boring and.."

"I get it! I know JUST the perfect thing! we can listen to songs!" Madoka said cheerfully. Nile was unsure if he liked this idea or not, but he nodded.

The duo sat on the bench and Madoka was frantically searching for her I pod in her bag.

"Aha! There " Madoka pulled out a little black device from her bag and offered him an ear plug.

Nile wasn't sure of that too, he knew if he was taking this plug and then the other one goes to Madoka.

Madoka scrolled down and selected songs in a playlist.

Call me maybe by Carly Rae Jepson...

It started to play.

"I threw a wish in the well , dont ask me I'll never tell, I looked to you as it fell, but now you're in my way, your stare stare was holding,"

Nile blushed harder with every line, as though it was describing his feelings.

Nile sighed as the song ended, but the next one was as humiliating as this one...

You belong with me By Taylor Swift...

"You're on the phone with your girlfriend shes upset, She's going off about something that you said"

Nile turned to see Madoka who was looking at him, red faced too. Both of them looked away at the awkward moment.

Madoka paused the song and took off her ear plugs . The mechanic smiled inconveniently and said

"See you tomorrow Nile"

Nile too had enough humiliation for one day and decided it was best to go home.

**Thanks For Reading! Don't Forget To Review**!


	5. A change of Events

**Hi people (XD) Another chapter! I didn't expect myself to update this soon you know, I'm busy with school. I hate school. You know what, I've recently been watching this channel called "Animax Asia" and it has all sort of cool anime and I'm quite addicted to a few of them like , letter bee reverse, Beelzebub, sket dance, Eureka seven AO and sergeant keroro. Do you guys have watched any of these? I think the authors note is a little too long so I'll go on with this chapter.**

* * *

Nile woke-up early again. Yesterday, he had promised Madoka that he'd meet her in the park with Kyoya, it was Madoka's last day in Egypt.

Last night he also had a dream,

_Every thing was in a blur. A green head was there-yes and he was on his knees. In front of him was another feminine figure, a brunette._

_The image became sharp, it was Kyoya and Madoka from what it seemed like...he was proposing her and Nile had tears in his eyes._

_Nile choked on his tea after he remembered the dream. "What sort of a stupid dream, I'll kill myself if it comes true."_

_Nile quickly dressed up and according to his promise, he set off for the park to bid Madoka good-bye._

* * *

"What took you so long?" Kyoya questioned.

Nile raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?! I came here as soon as I could manage!"

"My flight's delayed, what d'ya say we go to a amusement park?" Madoka at the two older teens with puppy dog eyes. Kyoya and Nile looked at eachother with a look of you-gotta-reply on their faces. Finally Madoka somehow managed to " drag " the two, to some amusement park.

It was huge, with scary rides. like roller coasters over 50 ft high with dozens of loops, and slides that go under water and come out somewhere else, trains that go 100 meter per hour through some scary tunnel and 'the drop', in which you fall down at the speed of light.

Kyoya smirked he knew Madoka wasn't going to like this at all, so he decided to play a little, "Hey Madoka, how about the roller coster?"

"Yeah, and after that we'd go for 'the rocket'" Nile chimed in. Madoka was pale at the sudden change of events, moments ago they were the ones with long faces and now shes go caught in her own trap! "I-I guess not, I just watch from the benches. You guys go and enjoy." Madoka Tries to smile but it was hard.

Nile crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm disappointed, I thought we came here to enjoy Madoka" He forced over the word enjoy

Madoka was looking at the ground make circles with her left foot. Nile tried his best not to laugh, she seemed so cute. Wait... what did I think? shes cute?, I mean I really like her? Nile thought. His smile disappeared, yes he thought I do like her, but she only thinks of me as a friend nothing more. Nile shook his head

" I'll come" Madoka said finally looking up and smiled weakly. Nile felt his face burn he turned around to hide his face and said "I'll buy tickets you go wait in the line!"

Nile came, holding nine mint-green tickets in his hand."What're those those for? We are three" Madoka said. "Well, these three for the roller coaster the other three are for the water fall slide and the last three are for 'the drop'" Nile finished showing each set of tickets.

They approximately waited half an hour in line and sat side by side on the coaster, in which Madoka screamed 5 whole minutes, and when they got off she began coughing rapidly and started to gag. "The coaster wasn't so scary " Kyoya said looking at her. "Which means she cant possibly ride the water fall slide and ofcourse she'd have a heart attack at 'the drop'" Nile said frowning. Madoka finished from all the coughing and looked up. "Have you seen a ghost?!" Kyoya joked.

Madoka shook her head "No, I don't want to stay here anymore, can you return the tickets Nile?"

"Yeah if you say so, and by the way Madoka when are you going to leave?" Nile enquired.

"I want to talk to you alone" Madoka said avoiding Kyoya's glare after what she said.

"O-ok, Kyoya you wait here while I'm coming"

* * *

**So what do you think Madoka has to say? This story is about to end in Maximum 4 chapters.**

**Review me your guesses. I left you with a cliffhanger again. Just wait for the next update until June first week**

**~Niu**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo! This chapter is a little late and I'm sorry for that, *bow***

"Can You returen the tickets Nile?" Madoka pleaded.

"Yeah if you say so, by the way when are you going to leave?" Nile asked. Madoka looked at her feet and after a while she replied, "Can you came here a minute? I want to talk to you alone."

Kyoya glared at him as Nile and Madoka went into a corner.

"Yes, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Nile asked trying to look calm.

"Um, I missed my flight " Madoka said "On purpose" She added.

"May I ask why?"

"You want to know what made me stay here, in Egypt? and miss my flight? I'll tell you... YOU!" After that Madoka ran away. Nile didn't really understood what she meant, nor made any effort to stop her.

Nile walked back towards Kyoya taking short steps, trying to make sense of what the girl said.

"Yeah, what happened and... where's Madoka?" Kyoya asked suspiciously.

"I'll tell you, but I'm sure that you wont understand one bit of it too." Nile said. He explained the leon blader everything, whose eyes getting wider as the whole thing was nearly ending.

"Idiot! Nile! It's all so simple she stayed in Egypt longer because of you!" Kyoya explained. Nile made a face at him, "Dumb, I know that too, but why beacuse of me?"

"Think about it Nile, she said 'I like you', but in other words."

**XXX**

After all that the two teens left the place shortly too.

' _Really? It cant be, it's impossible. Why would **my** crush **ever** like **me**? I'm not at all that lucky, but I got to find her as soon as possible. At night it's not safe for her to wander around on her own. Anything can happen, she can be kidnapped, attacked, lost or even worse, murdered or raped.'_ Nile sighed and tried to decide where to look first.

**XXX**

The brunette knew she made two biggest mistakes of her life, one she told him that, two she she ran away like that and now she's stuck.

Madoka started to sob, it sure was pretty late and no one could be seen within even twenty feet of her, except some drunkards. "What am I going to do now?" she muttered.

Madoka sat on the foot path. She blew her bangs, there was no way she was going to face Nile again after doing something like this. She bit her lip as the group of thugs walked towards her.

'It's better if I leave this place' She thought, but with no money, security and hope could she even survive?

She walked and broke into a run as the teens still followed ten minutes of running blindly she looked back, and sure enough there was no one. When she observed her surroundings Madoka opened her mouth to scream but no voice came out. The street that she was now in was filled with thugs, gansters and drunkards.

"Hey look, what do we have here? Ran away from home? or your boyfirend betrayed you?" a nasty looking teen spoke. The girl was paralyzed with fear, another problem? As if the first one wasn't enough.

Another teen who had dyed his hair blue advanced tawords her as if to attack, but stopped in the middle. Everyone burst into laughter. "Oh don't worry we arent gonna hurt you yet sweetie, haha".

Madoka took a step back and slowly started to back away that she bumped into someone, she turned around and there was another guy who seemed to be the leader. Every one in the street bowed to the man, who had a deep gash on his face, and still he was smirking.

"Welcome to our gang young girl, I'm Kanzaki, wandering around on your own eh? You've got to join our gang or else... it's death penality" He laughed darkly.

**XXX**

Kyoya had searched the whole area, but there was no sign of the bey mechanic.

"I knew she was an idiot" He said to himself "Running away like that. If her father comes to know, he may have a heart attack or something. What does she think of herself?". From faraway in the dim street lights, Kyoya spotted Nile. "Hey! I'm here!" He shouted.

Both the boys met at the same spot as they had promised. Nile, who was puffing and panting asked "Any sign of her?". Kyoya shook his head.

" I think she's in the hoodlum alley, that's the only left place" Nile stated. "What? Of all places why would she go into that place?" Kyoya asked. Nile shrugged "I don't know, bad luck maybe?"

* * *

**Chapter complete! So how was it? I decided get Madoka into a little trouble, to spice things up. Anyways, what do you think will happen? Will Madoka join the gang or... death penalty?**

**Madoka: I didn't do anything!**

**Yes she didn't, but she did make the biggest mistake of her life because of that she will have to suffer the penalty or become a thug.**

**~Niu**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, authors,fellow fanfiction readers and beyblade/anime fans! I'm back with the chapter of this fanfic.I'm really sorry I took such a looong time updating this chapter but, you know family crisis, and load of home work, cousins and summer, I just disappeared off fanfiction. I really am sorry about this.I was dying to write this chapter but, you know 'patience is bitter but it's fruit is sweet!'. So now lets carry on with this chapter.**

"What?, w-what do you mean?" The brunette stuttered.

"I guess you perfecctly well know what I mean." The leader of the gang, Kanzaki said.

Madoka repeated the challenge, "Become like you, or death death penality? THATS IMMPOSSIBLE! How can you be so cruel?"

"I'm not bieng cruel. Thats our way, wanna join? yes or no?"

Madoka thought for a moment, what to do? How can I live like a thief, a stupid drunkard?Isn't it better to die if living is just the same?. Questions flooded her mind, but the thought of her dear mother waiting at the doorstep for her made her heart melt. How? Just how could she leave the world if there was someone so beautiful who's life meant more than hers?

The brunette was determined to see her mother again, she nodded "Yes, I'll join you, just for my mother"

Another gang member known as Mostafa said "Very well then, you have some tasks to complete. Follow me." Madoka nodded and followed the boy, emotion-less. She knew there was someway to get out of here, some the time she became aware of her surroundings, the mechanic found herself in an empty,rotten room. It was like a prison chains,broken pieces of glass and handcuffs were sprawled everywhere.

Mostafa got her attention by throwing various peices of metal towards her but she only managed to get her hands on one, while the other three hitting her. "What am I supposed to do with these?" she asked.

The boy picked up a chain and said "I'm going to test your ability,defend your self. And just to inform you, we dont care if you are a girl or a boy, you are just an average person to us so don't think we'll go easy on you." Then he got into what was known as the battleling stance and shouted "Ready, three, two, one!"

He swung the chain around his head trust it towards the helpless girl,who screamed and jumped just in time before the weopon hit her. "What?! What are you doing running away like that? You have to make use of what I gave you. Now it's your turn, attack!"Mostafa said.

Barely making any effort madoka hit him with all her might but got stopped, mostafa held her weapon, with her dangling on it.

Madoka was frustated, "Hey what are you doing?".

The boy sighed.

XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Madoka was really reluctant to join this gang, but there was no second option. The brunette miserably sitting against a wall, seemed to be reading her palms as if to see if something dreadful was written there about her life. It was when the third sob, she realized she was crying.

Why did it have to happen? She thought. Couldn't this get any better. It almost seems like she has commited a crime. How would everyone else think of her? Of course, a really dirty person, who only cares about saving her own life.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Nile, the last place left is hoodlum alley, you sure you wanna go there?" Asked Kyoya.

Nile nodded furiously, "Yeah, ofcourse, we cant leave her, now can we? If you give-up you can go. But I care."

Both the teens set off for the famous- for-murders alley. After alot of alot of walking and tense silence, they reached the place.

"So, you got any plans or anything? We aren't simply gonna barge in thier if you wanna get beaten up." Kyoya said as-a-matter-of-fact-ly.

Nile nodded "Yeah I have a plan actually, look you walk up to them and tell them you are from the underworld too, get access to thier headquarters, ofcourse by joining them. They'll be pretty suspicious on you but be careful. If you don't find Madoka then just find your way out." When he finished, Kyoya shot him a look of question, to which Nile replied quickly, "And yeah I'll be your back-up!"

**It's finished, I'm still really guilty for not updating this sooner but I was really busy! I still wont be able to update the next chapter until a month or so. Anyways, looong time before this plan sets to action. How was this chapter good? Bad? Idiotic?**


End file.
